


secret's safe behind a pretty smile

by redledgers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Relationship Advice, cass is a lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: Cassandra's had more time to think now that the Briarwoods are gone, and she goes to Allura for advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorvidFeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorvidFeathers/gifts).



Cassandra has been unsure of a lot of things since the Briarwoods were killed. Her newfound authority, her relationship with her brother, and these feelings she has. Despite the chaos swirling around Whitestone, she’s had a lot of time to think in ways she hadn’t really been able to before. And so she finds herself outside of Allura’s room in the castle, pacing nervously before sighing and raising a hand to knock on the door.

Allura opens it before she can knock. “I could hear you pacing,” she says, seeing Cassandra’s confused face. “Come in.”

She steps in past the arcanist and sits carefully down on a futon scattered with pillows. Allura’s room is cozy, full of books and humming with magic. Recently she’d been spending more time within the walls of Whitestone castle and less time in a small home at the edge of the city that she shared with Kima. Allura sits beside her. “Is something wrong?”

Cass bites her lip. “What does it feel like to have a crush? Or be in love?” Love wasn’t something she’d had a lot of instruction on in her early life, and she didn’t consider the Briarwoods to be an exemplary couple. But she saw the way that her brother looked at Vex, and she wondered about it.

Allura laughs, a comforting gentle noise. “It’s a warm feeling,” she begins, “like you could spend hours with them and not have to say anything. Butterflies happen sometimes. Is there someone here you think you might like?”

The thing is, she’s not really sure. At the Winter’s Crest celebration, she saw girls her age breaking free from the blanket of darkness that had enveloped the city and she felt warm seeing them smiling and happy. She remembers thinking that it was because the city was free, but the feelings lingered. She didn’t react the same way to any of the young men around the castle. It’s why she came to Allura in the first place, because surely Allura would offer some insight. “It’s the same for you and Kima, right?” Allura nods, and Cassandra thinks about the best way to put this, even though she herself didn’t understand it. She remembers thinking Keyleth and Vex and Pike were attractive, but she didn’t get those warm feelings. “It’s no one in the castle, not right now.” And then she blurts, “I think I’m like you and Kima.”

Allura takes her hand gently. “So we should introduce you to suitors that aren’t men, then?” It’s a soft prod, a little offering of understanding.

Cass blushes now, looking down at where Allura’s hand meets hers. “I don’t know if suitors are the best thing, but if this all blows over, if we make it through, I want to try.” It’s something for now, she’s really not sure how to approach these things, but having Allura know is encouraging. “And I might start spending more time just with the people.”

“Percival should be doing his fair share of the work when he’s around anyway. If you do start to feel that way about one of the girls in Whitestone, don’t hesitate to tell me about it.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you fall in love with Kima?” They have work that needs to be done, a city to protect, but for some other reason, Cassandra cannot let this conversation end, not yet. It’s useless to her to hear her brother list everything he loves about Vex’ahlia even if he won’t admit it. But she knows this is okay, and if she catches the eye of a girl in Whitestone, she’ll smile back because it’s _okay_.

**Author's Note:**

> fight me


End file.
